


Empire of Dirt

by connorssock



Series: Prompt Fills [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Depression, Forced Orgasm, Implied Cum Inflation, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Sex Toys, Suspension from work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/connorssock
Summary: After the revolution, when things had quieted down in Detroit, Hank is suspended without pay for punching Perkins. At first it was fine but depression, boredom and loneliness set in quick. It was just as well he had Connor, Nines and Gavin to keep him afloat.





	Empire of Dirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackPrism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPrism/gifts).



Punching a superior officer, one who worked for the FBI at that was a bit of a dumb idea. Even at the time, Hank knew he shouldn’t, but with the revolution and Connor and everything else going around, emotions were high while logic was low. As it stood, he wasn’t disciplined for it immediately but Fowler gave him a heads up that it was inevitable.

Once everything calmed down, the revolution was over, Nines had been discovered in the basement of CyberLife Tower and Detroit didn’t need every able bodied police officer on duty, Hank’s time came. It was months down the line, far enough into the future that things between Connor, Hank, Gavin and Nines had taken a curious turn that nobody could have predicted. Still, the air hung heavy when he was finally summoned to Fowler’s office with an ominous call.

“I’ll need your badge and gun,” Fowler said, he at least had the grace to look Hank in the eye. “I did what I could, you’re not fired but it’s an eight week suspension without pay.”

“Fine,” the gun and badge clattered onto the desk, “it was totally worth it.”

“Officially, I cannot condone such actions, violence against fellow employees is wrong,” the ‘but’ lingered in the air as Fowler smiled. “Unofficially, I think the entire precinct and indeed state thanks you for your sacrifice.”

With a snort of amusement, Hank threw a lazy salute and sauntered out of the building. He knew it had been coming, was even prepared to find a new job but instead, he now had eight glorious weeks to do however he pleased.

At first, it was great, Hank tidied the house, took Sumo for plenty of walks, even managed to cook meals for when Gavin came over with Nines. The evenings were spent with Connor keeping him up to date with cases, gossip and everything else. It was like a vacation. Money wasn’t an issue since he’d actually had managed not to drink or gamble away his savings. So for the first week, even two weeks things were wonderful.

Tedium set in after that though. There was only so much television he could stomach, reading wasn’t as much fun either when it was the only thing he could do. Poor Sumo was knackered for all the walking and lay next to his bowl for most of the day, fast asleep.

Boredom ate away at his mind and Hank slowly sank into a slump that had him wishing he could reach for the bottle and drink himself into oblivion. Things got progressively worse until he couldn’t even face getting out of bed. Of course, Connor noticed it long before, tried to help, as did Gavin and Nines but nothing worked when they were all at the precinct while Hank wallowed by himself in the house.

It didn’t just impact on Hank; it had an effect on the other three too. While they appreciate the company of each other, there was a sense of frustration and guilt too. It wasn’t right that they could have fun while Hank could barely even get out of bed. Together, one lunchtime, they formulated a plan.

“Rise and shine,” Gavin grinned the next morning, barging through Hank’s house and opening up the curtains.

He’d let himself in with the key Hank had given him. It was the first time he really had to use it.

“Come on, meet me in the kitchen, I need a sous chef.”

Hank grumbled and pulled himself into a ball under the blankets and thankfully Gavin left him to it. But the sound of the cupboard doors closing, Gavin warbling a song which even had Sumo joining in for a howl and the rustling of paper bags was enough to draw Hank’s curiosity to the surface. He shuffled out into the kitchen and grunted in surprise when Gavin twirled by him like a handsy tornado and helped plop him up onto the kitchen counter.

“Good, you’re here,” he pushed a bowl into Hank’s lax hands. “I need you to stir that while I butter the tray.”

Obediently, Hank did as told. The mixture became a ball of dough under his fingers and Gavin beamed at him happily.

“Great, now we need to make sure it’s actually tasty. Would you do the honours?”

He pinched off a small chunk of the dough and held it up in front of Hank’s face. Hesitantly, Hank took the offered taste and hummed, it was good.

“Excellent, I need to do a few more things, you keep the dough safe. Oh, and would you pass me a sample too please?”

Much like Gavin had done before; Hank pinched off a more generous helping and pushed it against Gavin’s lips which wrapped cheekily around his fingers before he moved away with a thoughtful him.

“It will do.”

Hank sat and watched Gavin in his kitchen, checking the oven, buttering trays, pulling baking paper out from a bag. It was like watching a manic octopus singing in his kitchen, Hank mused as he ate a little more of the dough. It tasted good.

“Aha!” Gavin cheered as he held up a bag of chocolate chips triumphantly. “Now we just need to make little balls, dot them with these and our cookies will be ready in the matter of moments.”

He sauntered up to the kitchen counter next to Hank, baking tray in one hand, bag of chocolate chips in the other. The look he cast the bowl was almost comical and Hank glanced down too.

It was impossible to hide the embarrassed flush that spread across his cheeks and neck at the realisation that more than half the dough he’d been entrusted to hold had disappeared. Awkwardly, he cleared his throat and hid his face behind his hair, half expecting Gavin to get grumpy. What he didn’t see happening was Gavin shrugging and hopping up onto the counter next to him.

“As punishment, we’re sharing the last bits and you’re feeding me.”

It was an acceptable compromise and for the first time in a good week, Hank found himself smiling. Especially when he managed to smear cookie dough on Gavin’s nose.

By the time the bowl was well and truly empty, they were both leaning back and holding their full stomachs, groaning a little. Turned out, there was such a thing as too much cookie dough.

“Is this a bad time to tell you I’d assumed this would happen? Because there might be more dough in the fridge,” Gavin gestured weakly towards the fridge.

It took them until that afternoon before they could face handling more dough so by the time Nines and Connor came back home; the cookies were warm and fresh from the oven. They even took care to use a toothpick to smear the melted chocolate a little so it looked like each cookie had spiders on them.

It wasn’t a magical, instant solution but it helped that one of his lovers was usually free to keep him company. After Gavin’s baking day, there were trips to the zoo with Connor, a visit to the golfing range with Nines (and never repeating that again after being kicked out). There were reasons to smile again and the weeks sped by.

Odd little moments that made Hank smiled lingered in his mind. Like standing in front of the penguin enclosure and Connor waddling up to him with a sly smile. Cold hands snuck into his coat and pushed against the small of his back while Connor rested his head on his shoulder.

“I’m wearing your coat,” he’d giggled and squirmed when Hank tried to pull the zip up around him.

They got a few funny looks but neither of them cared much when Hank ended up laughing breathlessly into Connor’s hair.

“We have a surprise for you,” Nines purred in Hank’s ear one lazy afternoon, pulling him from the memories.

They were curled up on the sofa and Hank had been enjoying the way warm fingers carded through his hair. The statement made him hum in curiosity and crane his neck to peer up at Nines.

“Connor and Gavin will be home soon,” was all the explanation he got.

Sure enough, not five minutes later, the door was opening and Connor pulled a rather flushed Gavin in after him. Without prompting, Nines slid out from under Hank with a soft “excuse me” and walked up to the other two. He greeted Connor with a gentle peck to the lips and a grin before he turned to Gavin and all but yanked him in for a claiming kiss.

The sight was distracting enough that Hank almost missed Connor filling the space Nines had left on the sofa and jumped a little when a warm hand landed on his thigh.

“I take it you like the view?”

“I always enjoy watching the three of you.”

“Good,” Gavin rasped as he wrenched away from Nines, cheeks red and breath coming short, “because that’s the plan.”

Guilt flushed through Hank at that, he knew that the last month or so, he’d really neglected his lovers. Truth be told, he had all but forgotten about sex, had no drive for it in his state. It seemed like perhaps that was on the turn as Connor slid a hand across his stomach.

“I wish you could see as androids do,” Connor sighed as he stroked across Hank’s belly, “because then you’d see the traces of thirium and lube I’ve left all over Gavin from fucking him earlier.”

While Hank tried to imagine that, Nines was helping Gavin out of his t-shirt without much finesse. He looked appreciatively over the exposed skin and turned to grin at Connor.

“Perhaps you ought to show off your hard work,” he even snickered at his own pun.

They switched places; Nines lounged next to Hank, his hands shamelessly roamed over his chest while Connor stalked towards Gavin. He made short work of stripping him from the rest of his clothes, underwear slick and stained from Connor earlier.

“My analysis tells me Connor didn’t just fuck him once,” Nines purred in Hank’s ear, his fingers dipping below his waistband. “In fact, I would bet that he had Gavin on his knees first, to get them worked up and slick, made Gavin take his own fingers while his mouth was on Connor’s cock.”

It was a heady image and Hank groaned at the thought. His reaction encouraged Nines to continue.

“And given my scans, I would say Connor fucked him through at least two, if not three orgasms while withholding such pleasure from Gavin. See how thirium based cum is leaking down his thigh. I think we should help him out.”

As if reading his mind, Connor grabbed a kitchen chair and sat down, pulling Gavin to straddle his lap. Hank really didn’t need more encouragement, but just in case, Connor grabbed Gavin’s cheeks and pulled them apart to show off his glistening, used hole. It was a sight to behold and Gavin arched his back into the grasp, cock already hard.

Nines nudged Hank closer, urged him to kneel behind Gavin, took one of his hands and helped trail two fingers against the puffy hole. No further encouragement was needed as Hank pressed lightly against Gavin’s rim, let the tips of his fingers dip into him for a moment before pulling out and watching Connor’s cum trickle after him.

“Think we should help keep him stay full?” Nines murmured in Hank’s ear and nipped at the lobe playfully.

Using his other hand, Nines pulled a steel butt plug from his pocket and offered it to Hank.

“It’s like you’ve rummaged around in the recesses of my brain to find out exactly what I love,” Hank breathed and took the toy.

There was no need for lube, he simply let it trace the trickle of thirium based cum and lube to slick it up before placing it against Gavin.

“Make him take it nice and slow, let him feel every millimetre of it.”

Eyes glued to the way his body opened up around the toy, Hank almost missed the low whine from Gavin which was quickly swallowed by Connor’s lips. He shuffled around a little, intent of watching Gavin desperately kiss Connor, and bite down on his lips as his hips rolled the best he could in his position. The hand closing around his own cock was almost secondary and Hank shivered to find himself hard and wanting in Nines’ hand.

Watching the plug slowly disappear into Gavin had Hank biting his lips. His cock pulsed in Nines’ palm as the widest part stretched him before all the way in slowly. It made Gavin break away from Connor’s lips and throw his head back with a whine, cock making a mess of the shirt he was rubbing against.

“I bet he looks good,” Connor hummed, “did Nines pick the one with the green jewel?”

“Yeah,” Hank grunted, eyes glued to the way Gavin’s hole pulsed around the toy. Knowing Nines, it was likely teasingly rubbing across his prostate but not quite enough to get him off.

“What noises do you think he’d make if you licked him now?” Nines’ voice was low and suggestive.

Rather than reply, Hank leaned forward and worked his tongue between the base of the plug and Gavin’s flesh. Firm hands gripped Gavin’s hips, stilled them while fingers pulled at his cheeks, giving Hank room to work. He teased the plug, pulled it out with his teeth a little before nudging it back in. On occasions, he managed to push it far enough to wring a gasp from Gavin which made Connor chuckle darkly above him.

The hand around his cock was firm and steady, not enough to get him off but Hank was definitely interested. What he didn’t anticipate was his trousers being pulled down over his thighs and a single, slick digit circled his hole. That wasn’t something he indulged in often but a kiss to his shoulder from Nines helped ease him into the idea. It wasn’t like he was opposed to it, but he loved watching his lovers writhe on cock more. Only one finger worked its way into him, a gentle, toying presence that brushed against his prostate at the same time the other hand around his cock moved.

“Think I can get you off before Gavin makes an even bigger mess of Connor’s shirt?” Nines asked and Hank.

The idea urge Hank on, eager to make Gavin lose it which, he knew, would in turn please both Nines and Connor. A second finger ghosted around his hole, while two more rubbed teasingly against his balls making him buck helplessly. He could feel Gavin trembling above him, his skin was warm and damp, and Connor’s hands slipped as he held him open. It didn’t deter Hank, if anything, it made his press in with renewed vigour, intent on making Gavin feel good.

Despite his best effort, Hank couldn’t hold out, he’d spent too long without release in the last month and the way Nines twisted his fist over his cock felt too good. With a grunt, he rested his forehead against the small of Gavin’s back as pleasure shuddered through him. He wasn’t given a moment to rest though, Nines’ hand on his shoulder eased him onto his back and Gavin was passed from Connor to Nines. Dazedly, Hank watched Connor sink to the floor and crawl over his legs until his mouth wrapped around his softening cock.

Nobody flinched at his bitten off shout, Nines was busy pulling the plug out of Gavin and bending him over the chair. Hank watched as his cock sank into Gavin’s lax hole, taking a few shallow thrusts before gripping his hips and really fucking into him. Not that Gavin seemed to mind, if anything, his rocking back only spurred Nines on.

Hank’s mind was drawn back to Connor when a finger pushed against his rim again, wriggling a little until it slid in despite his weak protests. He couldn’t get hard or get off again so soon, still tingling with the afterglow but it didn’t deter Connor.

By the chair, Gavin mewled and Hank got to see his face go lax with his release, mouth hanging open as Nines pulled him up to kiss over his neck and shoulder until he came with a shudder too. Pulling out of Gavin, he ushered him to flop onto the ground next to Hank, cuddle into his warmth while Nines grinned down at them.

“You going to give Connor what he wants?” he asked and Hank realised that whether he wanted to or not (and part of him really did want it), he was going to cum again.

Connor’s finger pressed against his prostate and Hank choked on a shout when it began to vibrate. In the distance, he heard Gavin chuckle weakly, but he was too consumed with the echoes of pleasure Connor wrung from him. His cock twitched and dribbled weakly as he writhed on the floor, blind to everything but the way his body sang.

“I think we broke him,” Connor’s voice was soft next to him.

Hank’s pillow shifted and when he opened his eyes, he stared up at Nines whose lap his head was cradled on. On one side, Connor had a leg slung over his hips while Gavin’s arm was slotted over his chest. A blanket covered them all as Nines gently swept fingers through their hair.

The eight weeks suspension may have been a rollercoaster in terms of emotions, but Hank wouldn’t have traded it for anything if it meant having his lovers close to him like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Steadily filling prompts from tumblr (@connorssock)


End file.
